masks_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Herald
__FORCETOC__ Appearance Aman Isar is a tall young man, standing at about 5’9”, with the rich olive skin of his South Asian heritage. Dark black hair, kept messy through significant effort and shaved short at the sides crown his head, stopping just short of falling into his mismatched eyes. While he has an illusion going, Aman appears to have a curious set of dark hazel eyes. In actuality, however, his left eye has long been replaced with a bronze artifact, the Eye of Horus. His features can be defined as handsome, with a pointed chin and a sharp jaw, though his ears are slightly larger than average. The right ear also sports a single piercing. His everyday attire normally consists of tight dark jeans and various t-shirts, short and long sleeved. This is usually finished off with a pair of worn skate-shoes and topped off with a variety of flannel shirts. On occasion, usually depending on the weather, he’ll add on a hooded jacket and a beanie. In his outings as Herald, the Eye manifests a costume - as protection and to represent Aman’s ideals as a superhero. This appears as a blue and white costume, resembling typical superhero attire. Lightweight, bronze armor adorns his shins, forearms and shoulders, finished off with a short white cape over his right shoulder, and a bronze and white belt reminiscent of a loincloth. The Eye also shifts, resembling the Eye of Horus more closely, shielding Aman’s identity with a bronze domino mask that covers his right eye. As of late the blue in his costume has been replaced with purple. Powers Impossible Fighting Skills Aman possesses an innate affinity for the martial arts, discovered by his uncle, Hisham when he first started training Aman and Esam at a young age. Overtime Aman has developed into a skilled practitioner, trained in a hybrid martial art, consisting of Jeet Kune Do and Vovinam. Aman kept his skills sharply honed until his sickness, and with his newfound superpowers they seem to have taken a backseat, much to his uncle’s dismay. Eye of Horus The Eye of Horus is an ancient, purportedly divine artifact that has bonded with Aman, replacing his left eye - representing the Moon. Claiming to carry the will of the Egyptian god, Horus the Eye allows Aman to channel divine magic in various forms. The Eye’s protection has also granted him enhanced strength, stamina, and speed, as well increased durability beyond normal means. His costume also manifests as a gift of the Eye, an amalgamation of Aman’s own ideal of a superhero and the Eye’s will. It promises more power should Aman explore and understand it more, though it often chooses to be unclear or vague about it. Sentient to varying extents, Aman finds that the Eye’s communications vary between friendly and rather annoying. Flight As an aspect of Horus, the Eye allows Aman to soar through the skies. He’s taken quite the shine to it, choosing it as his preferred means of travel whenever possible. Exerting himself allows him to fly faster at the risk of fatigue, and he’s learned that it gets easier the better he is both physically and mentally. Sight Beyond Sight Even Aman doesn’t fully understand how this works, but he seems to be able to call on the Eye to see beyond the obvious, to what cannot be detected or sought out by other means. So far he’s been able to see hidden magics, scry in on events taking place elsewhere, and even become an outside observer to a retrocognition event. It also lets him see beyond magical glamour, and the Eye promises far more should he allow it take charge here. Illusions Aman is capable of creating, maintaining, and manipulating illusions through channeling the Eye’s magic. So far his command extends to visual illusions only at larger scales, the Eye has told him that he can have them extend to deceive the other senses as well. He’s been practicing with aural and olfactory illusions to limited results. The Eye claims that with enough mastery, Aman should be able to make these illusions near indistinguishable from reality. Eye Beam The Eye can channel pure, raw magic into a powerful beam of moonlit energy. At Aman’s behest, this beam is normally concussive in nature. However, if needed it can be used to burn or cut through materials. The beam can be fired as a consistent blast of energy or a short burst, though excessive use does leave Aman reeling with headaches. Background Pre-Big Team Presumably, your character existed before their Character Creation session. You can describe their (tragic) backstory here! Post-Big Team It could be fun to keep track of significant developments in your character's life and career as a superhero on this page. For instance, if they defeat a major villain, you could describe that! Relationships Family Belal Isar Father... Javeria Isar Mother... Mishel Isar Sister... Hisham Hamed Uncle... Esam Hamed Cousin... Friends Friend Outside The Team It's generally healthy for people to have these! Friend In The Team But it's nice to be friendly with your coworkers as well. Significant Others A Significant Other Some people have these! Not everyone, though, and not everyone even wants them. To each their own. Journal Entries More Than Meets The Eye (February 14th, 2019) Additional Scenes Season 3 * Birds of a Feather (March 31st, 2019) * Tea Time With Gods, Legends And My Gwenpai’s Fist (May 13th, 2019) Category:Characters Category:B-Verse Category:PC Category:Herald